Feel So Close To You
by DeniBear
Summary: Various Future!Pezberry drabbles as requested by JackyKay and a little extra on the side. Alternate Universe/Femslash
1. Married, With Children

**Title: **Feel So Close To You

**Pairing: **Rachel Berry x Santana Lopez

**Rating: M**(For language & adult situations)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, sadly.

**Summary: **Various Pezberry Drabbles from yours truly!

**Author's Note: **For JackyKay who asked for future!Pezberry drabbles. This is part of a fic verse I plan to work on once I have my computer back. Its cute and fluffy at first but adult situations are implied. If you'd like to see more from this verse, please don't hesitate to request prompts via my Tumblr ask. My username is the same as this one!

**Author's Note 2: **All mistakes are my own as I worked on several of these drabbles on my mobile phone. Haha Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

*_Every morning, I look at you and smile_…*

After another typically long day on the set, Rachel was driving to her humble Los Angeles home just twenty minutes away from work. She'd been cast as the main protagonist of her new hit television series, Living Dead Girl, a unique musical about surviving the zombie apocalypse. She played an ordinary college student trying to get by her average everyday life in community college until a virus breaks out and she becomes infected. The twist is that she still retains her human memories and feasts on blood instead of human flesh. She leads a group of misfits and helps them survive in their darkest hours, using her inhuman strength and senses to guide them. Rachel enjoys the horror and whimsical mixture as they occasionally break out into song about the terrible reality they face. From Pink Floyd & Rob Zombie to Good Charlotte, Rachel Berry gets edgy and belts out popular rock songs, earning several awards for her performance in this dark comedy.

After acting out several scenes in which she's brutally attacked by a horde of starving zombies, leaving viewers wondering about the fate of her character, she's naturally exhausted and wants to spend time with her wife and twin baby girls. That's right, Rachel Barbra Berry had gone to California with Santana Lopez, first as roommates before eventually becoming lovers and then they finally became a family unit once the twins were born. Naya Chantal Lopez & Noelle Elizabeth Lopez were toddlers now but good grief were they ever the feisty little ones. Nevertheless, both proud mothers loved their babies and the more Rachel spent time away from them on set, the more she missed them everyday.

Once she finally arrived, the paparazzi gathered around her vehicle as she pulled in slowly. The flashing lights that greeted her everyday on her own property was a major obstacle born from her fame & success but she could deal as long as they didn't touch her family. Politely answering their questions and briefly posing for TMZ, she made it inside her home and the paparazzi scattered away. "Woman child, munchkins…mama's home! " Rachel called out excitedly, immediately hearing her babies squeal with joy and Santana pounding the floor above her as she attempted to grab hold of her girls.

Santana greeted her wife in clothes that Rachel would have worn back when she was 16 - plaid skirt, black and white animal sweater that didn't quite fit the former Cheerio, mismatched knee high socks - and a badly done ponytail and lipstick that stained the other woman's face. Rachel chuckled at the sight, then burst out laughing when her babies struggled to jump out of their mommy's arms to greet their mama.

"Mama's home, mama's home! I missed you, I missed you even more!" The twins cried out in unison, running towards Rachel and crashing into her. Rachel playfully growled as she embraced her daughters lovingly, kissing the both of them twice on each cheek before letting them go. She stood up, and smiled as Santana enveloped her in a hug before they shared a brief passionate kiss.

"Honey, we missed you. How was work?" Santana asked, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist. Rachel caressed her wife's cheek, smirking as the twins teased the couple for being "weenies".

"Exhausting but it was fun, gave me quite the work out. What happened to you, wifey?" The actress playfully smeared more lipstick across Santana's lips as the woman in question responded with a shrug. "They wanted to play dress up and I made the mistake of letting Naya rummage through your old clothes so here I am. She's developed your former sense of fashion. We need to have an intervention already."

Rolling her eyes at her wife's teasing, Rachel pulled away and picked up Noelle, who randomly took off her pj bottoms and tossed it in her sister's face. "Noelle is turning into you, babe. It's very endearing but come on, please help me put them to bed and we can have some fun of our own." Rachel offered suggestively, purposely wiggling her ass in front of her wife as she walked away with their future little hell raiser. Santana smirked as she picked up little Naya and followed Rachel upstairs. "Wanky."

After the girls were read their bedtime stories, they finally fell asleep which left Rachel and Santana to their own devices. Santana led her eager wife to the bedroom and enjoyed the look(and gasp) of surprise as they entered. On their California King Sized bed, surrounded by rose pedals dead center was a realistic strap on and a basic bondage kit. Santana shut the door, growled and pulled Rachel by the hair against her. "I spent my past few days off completely soundproofing this room, picked up and activated the baby monitors in the girls' bedroom. I wants to get it on tonight and I intend to make you scream my name, baby." The dangerous promise in those words made Rachel weak in knees, accepting her wife's kiss which quickly turned into a battle of teeth and tongue. "I love you, Rachel but you needs to put out. Now dress down and lie on the bed." Santana whispered, undressing herself and disappearing into the master bathroom.

Funny how Santana was the laid back, silly mom who enjoyed playing with her daughters in the day but when they entered their bedroom, Santana was a tiger with an insatiable sexual appetite.

Rachel wasn't complaining as she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. The Star That Fell Out of the Sky

**Author's Note: **Prompt as requested by FoxChaos. I wrote this out on my mobile phone so mistakes are unintended. If you have any requests, please send them through my ask box via Tumblr(Denibear). I will update this once a week.

**The Star that Fell Out of the Sky(and Into My Heart)**

It's Thursday afternoon, Glee practice was running late because Rachel absolutely insisted that they perfected a planned number for the school assembly tomorrow. It was for a good cause since the school would be showing the Glee club its support as they were on their way to New York for Nationals. Despite Rachel's good intentions, everybody was having an off day and throwing in extra work for Glee apparently threw the members of New Directions off their game completely. Finn Hudson being the major cause of leading accidents on and off stage. Santana Lopez hadn't been helping much with motivation either, loudly remarking on how Finn's misguided attempts to dance were utterly embarrassing and how Mike's inability to sing was truly bringing down the morale in the choir room. Tina was suffering from cramps and was determined not to move as much, Kurt and Mercedes were too distracted by gossip to truly focus on Choreography, Mike, Rory, Artie and Puck were off doing acapella in a corner somewhere, Quinn, Brittany, and Sugar attempting to outperform Rachel's dance moves(which wasn't too difficult) which left Finn, Blaine, Sam, Santana and Rachel on their own(Joe was absent due to the flu supposedly).

Rachel was fuming as she corrected Finn's steps several times over, silently scolding herself for ever finding his stupidity charming. Though he had gotten together with Quinn not long after they had been broken up, he was still showing signs that he had still been pining after her despite his relationship status. It was annoying, especially since he kept pestering her about personal questions while they were rehearsing. It was unnecessarily distracting. "So, Rach…I know you think I'm naive or whatever word it was you used to describe me, but you've been purposely avoiding my question about you seeing someone new. Who is he? I need to see if he's good enough for you." Finn brought up in a way he assumed was tactful as Rachel tried showing him how to properly perfect a complicated move. Rachel sighed, her annoyance obvious to those within a 10 mile radius but to him, it was just another one of her ordinary sighs of exhaustion. "Pay attention, Finn, you're not as focused as you ought to be! Besides, whom I choose to spend intimate time with outside of school is my business, you have no say in my romantic affairs." Rachel snapped, rolling her eyes as she turned to face the person dancing beside her, Santana.

The Cheerio seemed to be deep in thought, not dancing as well as she usually did. Her eyes appeared to be scanning the expanse of smooth, silky tan legs that were exposed before her thanks in part to Rachel's excellent choice in wardrobe; a plain black mini skirt and plain white Henley tee that accentuated the singer's modest breasts. The captain of the Glee club blushed furiously as she accidentally met Santana's heated stare, the look in the other girl's eyes sending electric chills down Rachel's spine. The Cheerio licked her lips, the diva gulped nervously.

Ever since Santana came to terms with her sexuality, she seemed to be free of any previous inhibitions and freely flirted with any girl who caught her attention. Yet ever since their encounter with a homophobic jock in the hallway and afterward she participated in a lighthearted duet with Santana to support her through a tough time in her life, she became the target of Santana's sexually aggressive comments and unabashed leering as of recently. She wasn't sure if she was being sexually harassed or if she was so flattered by Santana's attention that she remained happily oblivious to the reason behind somehow winning over Santana's approval. Either way, the Cheerio had quite the effect on the smaller girl, as her panties often told the tale of her reactions to Santana's passionate way of flirting.

"Who said Rachel was still interested in boys, Dumbo? For all we know, your lame, fumbling, fat ass self could have persuaded Tiny over here to switch teams after you've dated her twice and failed to show her what an orgasm really is. You're pretty selfish, I mean, who could ever be wooed by someone who can barely last a minute?" Santana offered lazily, unimpressed by Finn's clumsy reaction to her insult. Rachel froze, laughter erupted from the back of the stage, Mercedes awkwardly bumped into Sam after being roughly pushed by Puck(though he meant to playfully shove Kurt), who in turn couldn't maintain his balance and tried grabbing onto Finn, who had been attempting to kick an invisible chair but ended up stomping on Rachel's feet.

Needless to say, chaos ensued.

Rachel yelped in anguish, backing away from the source of her pain though to her dismay, the stage didn't even extend a foot of solid ground so she found herself desperately flailing her arms to keep herself from falling backwards. Luckily, Santana quickly jumped to the rescue and clasped her hand around Rachel's tightly and pulled the girl back, only to find the smaller girl crashing into her body two seconds later.

Awkward silence followed. In Santana's mind, however, she could hear steam shooting out from Finn's goofy ears as the flustered boy couldn't decide what to make of the scene before him. Kurt and Mercedes glanced at one another, shared a knowing smile and continued observing Rachel's awkward situation. Rachel had nuzzled the nape of Santana's neck, her fingers clutching onto the cheerleader's uniform though on body parts one does not accidentally grasp onto for dear life. The singer slowly recognized this, reluctantly opening her eyes as she looked up to find Santana confidently smirking at her, one hand lightly patting the singer on the back and the other squeezing her buttocks(this action was intended to infuriate Finn but Santana liked it too so…)

"Rachel, darling, when one decides to come out of the closet, one does not simply fake a damsel in distress situation during glee rehearsal in such a dramatic way. For God's sake woman, you skipped the pleasantries and ran for second base before swinging the bat!" Kurt snickered, high fiving Puck who appreciated the comment very much. Stuttering and flushed with embarrassment, Rachel quickly pulled away and shyly looked away, much to Santana's disappointment.

"Least you didn't fall and break your talent. Right, babe?" The Cheerio's witty snark never failed to amuse the diva so when Rachel looked up with a small smile on her face, Santana held out her hand.

"Let's go somewhere private so we can talk."


	3. Go Out With Me

**Author's Note**: For JackyKay who asked for Santana trying to convince Rachel to go out with her. I wrote this out on my phone so all mistakes are unintended.

It was no secret that Santana Lopez, McKinley's designated Head Bitch in Charge, ruled the school with an iron fist. Ever since Quinn Fabray's inevitable downfall, Santana grabbed the bull by its horns and shook it up quite a bit. Brittany Pierce and Sugar Motta became her second and third in command, creating a brand new image for the Unholy Trinity, but this time with Santana as lead of the pack. Fear had automatically been instilled in students and staff alike, opportunities quickly arising for Santana who had no problem with steamrolling anybody who got in her way. She was at the top of her game, leading the life she's always wanted at school without any slushies to the face or her authority ever being questioned because of her sexuality. There were a few consequences, however, to being the top dog at school and the most troublesome obstruction in her path to total greatness? Loneliness.

Sure it felt great to be reaping all the benefits and keeping all the glory to herself but there was an important component missing in her life and the obvious answer to 'what' in that question was plain and simple: Rachel Berry. The notorious diva in the Glee club who was known for her tantrums when things didn't go her way and her long winded tirades about herself aroused Santana's interest and how oh so aroused Santana was around the tiny singer. There was something oddly attractive about how bossy Rachel could be, but what really drew Santana's attention to Rachel was her overall ambition and willingness to kill her best friend to get to the top…that and her amazing legs that could go on for miles.

Well damn. Rachel Barbra Berry was fuckin' hot and Santana Lopez wanted in on that.

While Santana noted that Rachel was at the bottom of the social spectrum, the singer was a badass when it came to singing and to getting what she really wanted no matter what the cost. That impressed Santana a lot and she needed a partner who could challenge her, and if they got on well, they could become McKinley's power couple. So…Santana was on a mission to convince Rachel Berry to go out with her despite their rocky relationship. They could work something out if Rachel gave her a shot. Yes, Santana realized she enabled bullying towards the smaller girl but she was going to change all that and give her the world. If only Rachel understood the magnitude of how much Santana liked her.

It was late in the afternoon and school had just let out, Rachel was by her locker gathering her homework assignments when she was interrupted by the Unholy Trinity flanking her from all sides. Rolling her eyes, the singer faked a smile and confronted the situation the best way she knew how. "Good afternoon, ladies. I take it you're either here to apologize for selfishly forming the unnecessary all girls' group, The Troubletones, or you're here to belittle me about whatever it is about me that troubled you today." Rachel spoke in such a condescending tone that almost provoked a violent reaction from the Cheerio. The diva could be such a bitch sometimes. Santana loved it.

Santana tilted her head to the side, allowing her long dark curled hair to cascade down past her shoulders and smirked at the singer, giving the girl a "subtle" once over before responding. "Berry. I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, I don't apologize for shit. 'Sides, my girls had it goin' on during its run. I was actually here to invite you out to Breadstix. I'll pick you up at 8, wear something sexy, kay?" Santana's confident charm may have been enough to earn her HBIC status, but it clearly wasn't enough to win over a completely confused Rachel.

At a loss for words, the singer made a disapproving facial expression as she slowly shook her head. Santana, refusing to acknowledge the hurt she felt inside, scoffed and attempted to understand why Rachel wouldn't give it a second thought but Brittany interjected. "Rachel, all Santana wants to do is give you sweet lady kisses and scissor you long into the night until you scream. I think you should say yes because all of that sounds totally awesome." Okay, so Santana's jaw totally dropped, Rachel practically burst into flames and Sugar dropped to the floor clutching her stomach as she laughed hard. "S-Santana…I-I actually don't wanna know. I have ballet recital but…um, I'll see you in glee." With that said, the singer turned on her heel and scurried away, leaving behind a completely embarrassed Santana behind.

"B, what the hell was all that about?!"

Ignoring her best friend's glare, Brittany smiled and shrugged. "You think you're straight forward but you're not, you beat around the bush too much."

Guess there's always tomorrow.

The very next day, Santana decided she was going to be persistent when it came to Rachel. Obtaining the girl was going to be no easy task apparently so she would resort to grand gestures until the girl agreed to go out with her. So throughout the day, Santana found time to make swan shaped origamis during her classes, each carrying a note that asked Rachel if she wanted to be her Swan Queen.

When Sugar discreetly delivered one of the swans to Rachel during their shared Spanish class together, Santana looked up from her desk to read Rachel's reaction as she opened up the clever note. The brunette blushed, a small smile formed on her lips and she turned her head to meet Santana's gaze. The petite girl shook her head as she mouthed "No" and shyly turned away. Santana gently slammed her fist on the desk. Damn, she was close. Santana was determined to get her girl though.

During the next two weeks, Santana found many new creative ways to ask Rachel out such as creating an enlarged heart shaped lollipop(artificial, non-edible) with the text: Be Mine in the center, baking 'I Want U' cookies, to serenading the girl in Glee.

Her effort seemed to be all for naught until one particular afternoon, Santana found herself being cornered by the object of her affection. Rachel casually walked up behind the cheerleader, tapping the taller girl's shoulder in order to gain her attention. Santana's heart skipped a beat when she was finally being approached by the girl she liked so much.

"Berry, we have to stop meeting like this."

"Save the small talk, Lopez. Don't think your romantic efforts to actively pursue a relationship with me have gone unnoticed. I am flattered by your attention as you are undoubtedly the most attractive girl in this school and I must say you are a true, creative romantic and I find that very appealing so…I say yes."

Squelching down the urge to dance and sing in the middle of a crowded hallway, Santana smirked and bit her lip. "Yes? I don't believe I have any clue as to what you're agreeing to." Rachel rolled her eyes good naturedly and continued. "Yes, Santana Lopez, I Rachel Barbra Berry accept your invitation to go out with you. On one condition…you must come pick me up at a reasonable hour and you must be willing to meet my dads. It would mean a great deal to me."

Santana chuckled and offered, "Only if you walk me to my classes and let me call you babe." She was kidding of course since she would never hesitate on anything when it came down to Rachel. The diva seriously thought about it for a second and eagerly nodded her head, immediately latching onto Santana as she hooked her arm through the other girl's and began leading them away to class.

Surprised, yet pleased at Rachel's initiative actions, Santana smiled and allowed herself to listen to Rachel's ramblings about her day.

Success!


	4. Wide Awake

**Author's Note: **Dedicated to my friend Jacky. From my future!Pezberry verse in the making. These "drabbles" will help make my story come alive and should be easier to write out.

Santana couldn't sleep. She'd been sitting up on the bed she shared with her wife, Rachel Berry, for the better half of the hour she attempted to rest. Sheets covering both of their nude bodies, Santana reached down to gently caress Rachel's cheek and she smiled to herself. Glancing at their ceiling mirror they recently installed in their home(a wedding gift from her parents as well as Rachel's), Santana found herself blushing. During their lovemaking session, Santana was thrown on her back at one point when Rachel brought out their toy her wife appropriately dubbed "The Punisher" and she couldn't help but scream, claw at her lover's back and watch herself reach the point of climax as Rachel pounded into her in several different positions.

Chuckling to herself, Santana looked over to her sleeping wife and sighed as the singer/actress softly snored away. She couldn't believe that she had gotten to this point in her life where she was happily married to a woman who she used to personally torment back in high school. Some days, she felt like she didn't deserve her but Rachel would help her rise above her insecurities and assured her that this was their happily ever after and she wouldn't change a thing about the paths they embarked upon together. Today, after Rachel announced that she wanted to bear Santana's children, Santana felt herself falling in love with the former diva all over again, convinced that this must have been some sort of dream. They celebrated at a local fine restaurant, walked their pitbull puppy Astrea at the dog park together, and came home to shower each other with love that had gotten a little out of hand once they reached the bedroom. Like seriously, things got freaky as soon as Santana forced Rachel on all fours and showed her who daddy was.

Rachel stirred in her position, not waking as she wrapped an arm awkwardly around Santana's waist. They'd been married two years after they graduated college together and Rachel was announcing she was ready to be a parent alongside Santana. The Spanish teacher/Glee club director of the local high school couldn't sleep because she honestly couldn't contain her excitement of becoming a mother. She promised herself that she was going to be good towards their son or daughter and there was no one better suited to play opposite role of her than Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez.. Santana had pulled out a notebook from their nightstand and began jotting down several names and middle names for their future son/daughter, possible sports she wanted them to get involved in and put down a few creative outlets for them as well. She also listed a few stores that she needed to hit up with her longtime lesbro, Noah Puckerman, who was a budding musician in the industry and find out where she wanted to buy her furniture from when they found out what the sex of the baby was. Once Rachel was impregnated of course with the appropriate donor.

As Santana began jotting down her ideas with great fervor, little did she know what fate would have in store for her once she found out Rachel would soon be carrying twin girls and how successful the both of them would become in the next few years to come.


	5. Young Blood Spills Tonight

**Author's Note: **For JackyKay who continues to support my Future!Pezberry verse that is in the making, these drabbles taking place in the verse will help me write out the fic with ease as these drabbles take place in various time periods. Also, angst.

Santana Berry-Lopez had walked into the classroom with her head held up high and Head Bitch in Charge smirk in place. As expected, her students were sluggishly walking in with her, clearly dreading their Spanish class though she honestly had no idea why this wasn't their favorite class since she was fucking awesome. Although she and Rachel had a rough night last night, arguing about temporarily relocating to New York for her new job she recently snagged -an action/fantasy flick about werewolves and lesbians- she left the drama at home and came into work with a professional attitude. Striding towards her desk with a particular lesson in mind – how wife in Spanish should mean "pain in the asshole" – she noted that her daughter Naya (who had the misfortunate to share this class with her own mother) looked positively distraught.

Naya looked so much like herself when she was her age at sixteen, the differences being her straight, cropped silky black hair and the Jew-Berry nose she adopted from her other mother. She was everything she was when she was in high school – athletic, popular, and gorgeous but also, extremely emotional – so Santana wasn't surprised her daughter was bringing last night's drama to school. Emotionally, Naya was sensitive and she hated when her parents fought, she loved them both to death and wanted to keep the family unit together though in reality she had nothing to worry about. "Good afternoon, children! Let's get the lesson plan started but first, let's talk about the homework half of you probably bullshitted over the weekend. Take your seat, Adrian, come on and pull your pants up, you ain't thug, fool." Santana said with a grin as the rest of the class laughed, the boy in question rolling his eyes with an embarrassed smile on his face.

As she pulled out her planner and portfolio to help get things started, she was interrupted when her cell phone began ringing, which was weird considering she never had to silence it unless it was an absolute emergency. Startled, but keeping calm about the hopeful mistake the phone call that it was, she waved her hand in order to silence the classroom. Naya, who also look surprised, turned to the right of her and gave her friend a concerned look before turning her attention to her mom/teacher/choir director pacing the classroom before her.

Santana checked the caller and it was Rachel, who usually texts her during the day, so she got to thinking about what was going on, her heart picking up the pace a bit. Quietly, she answered. "Rachel, babe, I'm in class. What's going on that can't seem to…" Santana was cut off by a frantic tone of voice that didn't belong to her wife, but rather, Brittany. She sounded terrified and was she choking back tears?

"San, stop right there! You've got to- you've got to come to the medical center quick. End class right now and bring the twins with you, it's urgent. I'm-I'm so sorry, but it's R-Rachel. She's been in an accident and it looks b-bad, there was so much blood…"

Those words had cut right through Santana like a knife, her heart dropping to the floor as ice ran cold through her veins. Stuttering, her tongue suddenly tied and feeling lightheaded, Santana dropped her phone and backed into the blackboard, tears threatening to spill but all her energy had suddenly been sapped, just like that. All you could hear was Santana choking back tears, her inability to speak causing her to stare into her daughter's worried eyes from across the room though she really wasn't seeing anything.

The students glanced at one another and tried to break their teacher out of her trance. "Mrs. Lopez? Is everything alright?" Adrian asked, slowly getting up from his desk as Naya shot straight up from where she had been seated and ran straight towards her mother. "Mami, que paso? You're scaring me, what happened?" The younger girl desperately searched for answers but then, she could hear someone's voice breaking through her mom's cell phone from the floor. "S, I'm n-not kidding, you need to get to the fuckin' hospital, your wife is in the hospital and she's hurt pretty badly. Her d-dads are on the way, get your ass here n-now."

Hearing Brittany's voice as she tried talking through her tears sent Naya heading straight for an emotional breakdown. "W-what? M-mama's in the hospital? B-but how…why…what happened? Mami, is she going to be okay? I need to know, let's go! Does Noelle know, oh my god, oh my god!" The frenzied sixteen year old all but shouted near hysterics as she turned to grab her things from her desk. Finally snapping out of her heartbroken trance, Santana swallowed the bile threatening to spill from within and bent down to pick up the phone. Slowly, but surely, she finally responded though she sounded completely broken as she did so.

"On the way, B."


	6. Just the Way You Are

**You're Amazing Just the Way You Are**

**Author's Note:** For JackyKay, who requested preggo!Rachel and an overprotective Santana. All these drabbles take place in the same future!verse, for the most part anyway. I'll update these stories once per week at the very least. All mistakes are unintended, reviews and constructive criticism appreciated!

**Author's Note 2:** Misleading fluff. You have been warned. ;)

Rachel was a perfectionist, whether she wanted to admit it or not, and any mistakes she caught herself making she would berate herself over and over again for doing something unimaginable and she'd attempt to remedy the situation. Santana loved her wife dearly, and yes they've had quite a few quarrels over Rachel's elitist attitude and her constant need to be better than everybody else. She wouldn't change a thing about her diva, though, no matter how many times the other woman's antics could personally bug her at times because they loved each other and that's what counted. However, ever since Rachel was officially inseminated a few months ago, the pregnant woman's insecurities were driving Santana up the wall as of recently. She missed Rachel's maniacal egotistical personality because there was nothing worse than watching or hearing the one she loved the most bully herself into submission.

Rachel's fathers, Hiram and Leroy Berry, were hosting a family dinner party that would join their and Santana's family together to discuss important family matters. Rachel was in the kitchen helping her mother-in-law cook chicken enchiladas while Santana was in the living room, catering to the men with beer and insightful Sports talk. The Spanish teacher looked over her shoulder, keeping an eye out for Rachel as she anticipated anything out of the ordinary to happen just in case. She wanted to ensure nothing would harm her daughters brewing in Rachel's giant belly bump and of course, she also wanted her wife to be safe. With her family completely enthralled with the fact that they were having twins, Rachel should be careful when surrounding herself with the Lopez clan as they had a tendency to smother their loved ones. "Rachel, mija, you have no clue how extremely happy I am for you and Santana. You know they're going to grow up with so much love surrounding them." Maribel Lopez told her daughter-in-law as she set down her cookware, happily pinching Rachel's cheek with her free hand.

Rachel blushed, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she tried to share Maribel's excitement. It was suddenly too hot in the kitchen, her mood quickly spiraling downward as a brief anxiety attack was threatening to make an appearance tonight though she was trying very hard to squelch down those negative feelings she knew was coming from the pregnancy. These mood swings were hard to handle, she could only imagine how Santana felt about them… "Gracias, Mami. These little ones are growing quickly. I'm not sure how I'd be able to do this without Santana or your family by my side. Ugh!" Rachel suddenly cried out, her hand immediately flying to the top of her baby bump. Maribel expressed concern and placed her palm right on top of Rachel's, Santana running into the kitchen as soon as she heard her wife cry out in pain. "Baby, are you okay? I told you that you don't need to help my mom with anything, I'll be glad to take over for you while you rest, honey."

Rachel bit her lip and shook her head, adamant about her position. "I-I promised your mom I'd help out, I don't want to be treated like I'm fragile Santana. I'm perfectly capable of cooking, the babies are just kicking harder than usual tonight." She said with a small smile, her mother in law expressing immense bliss as she felt her grandbabies kick for the very first time. Santana sighed and hugged her wife from behind, planting gentle kisses on the nape of her neck. "I know what you're capable of, Rach, I just don't want you placing unnecessary stress on yourself if my babies are giving you a hard time. I love you." She whispered, cupping Rachel's chin and turning her head to the side to plant a brief kiss on her lips. Rachel melted into the embrace, trying very hard to suppress the sudden surge of arousal that coursed through her body. She couldn't wait to get Santana alone tonight. Wait, where did those thoughts come from? Wasn't she too busy being proud just a second ago? Damn hormones.

All through the night, Santana kept a careful eye on Rachel as she interacted with her irresponsible siblings and their untamed children running about. When her niece unknowingly tapped Rachel's growing belly harder than she should have, Santana yelled at her and ended up winning an argument with her brother who was just as stubborn and protective as she was about her unborn daughters. Sometimes, the diva would lose balance and trip over her own feet(which were sore and swollen) she'd then find herself being whisked away from all signs of possible danger. When the families discussed religious issues and names, Rachel suddenly started crying uncontrollably and everybody found themselves apologizing if they insulted her beliefs. Santana wasn't surprised when Rachel replied through choked sobs, "It's n-not that, I-I just feel so incredibly hideous. W-what if our daughters inherit my ugly Jewish nose or any of my other unattractive features instead of Santana's flawless ones?" While everybody tried reassuring her that she was beautiful, the hysterical pregnant woman cried harder and tried to leave the room only to be stopped by her wife.

Santana had performed an impromptu performance of Just the Way You Are and ended up making out with Rachel for a brief moment afterward, until both realized where they were and who they were with.

When Santana's family finally departed for the night and the Berry men retired to their bedroom, Rachel was left alone with her loving wife, whom she was gently massaging on the couch down in her basement. "You know they completely love you, right? Mom wouldn't stop telling me how much you mean the world to her." Santana said casually, leaning back on the couch so she could look into Rachel's eyes. Rachel quirked an eyebrow, removing her hands from Santana's shoulders so she could rest them on the couch. "Despite my several irrational breakdowns today, they still think highly of me? I thought they'd be telling you to run away as fast as you can, which would be the wise thing to do at this point." The actress said with a temporary pout on her face. The other woman scoffed and grabbed Rachel's hand, leading her to the front of the couch and forcing her down on her lap. Santana wrapped her arms carefully around her wife's growing belly and began suckling on her lover's neck, nipping here and there as Rachel sighed with content.

"Babe, stop being so mean to yourself, damn! These hormones and shit? It's perfectly natural, I understand and my mother understands. We love you and our girls, no matter what. You're the best damn thing that's happened to me and I'll be damned if I let you bring yourself down." Santana whispered, stroking Rachel's earlobe with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it briefly. The pregnant woman was far from calm as her wife began teasing her, arousal making its presence known in the form of soaked panties. She'd been rocking back and forth against her loving wife, her core grinding against the other woman's thigh. Rachel was heavily breathing at this point, suddenly turning to face her wife as she attempted to straddle Santana, who was now smirking cockily at her. Rachel was flushed as she settled comfortably on her knees, the wide spreading of her legs making it known that Santana couldn't back out of this unspoken promise.

"Santana, I'm so very lucky to have you but really, I must insist that you make love to me right now as fast and as hard as you can. I need you badly, please, I promise to return the favor –" Rachel had been cut off when Santana crushed their mouths together. Tongues engaged in a passionate dance, hands flying to cup Rachel's face, Santana reluctantly pulled away from the languid kiss that left her wanting more.

"Rach, you don't owe me anything. Now shut up and let me fuck you." Santana growled out, the words that had been on the tip of her tongue for hours now. They had finally been said and she was going to let out her frustrations in a way that would be suitable for the both of them.


	7. You Got Me Feeling Like a Child Now

**You Got Me Feeling Like a Child Now…**

**A/N:** All mistakes are my own and unintended. Please enjoy! I'm also taking prompt requests via Tumblr/Private Messaging. Just let me know.

Rachel had just begun working again on the set of her popular hit television series, Living Dead Girl, now that the network announced the inevitable arrival of the third season. This meant that Rachel would be working long hours on set with that Jesse St. James who played the opposite of her and Santana would be at home alone taking care of the twins, Noelle and Naya Berry-Lopez. As much as she loved her daughters more than anything in the world, they were in fact the spawns of Satan. Having a dictator like Rachel for a mother certainly didn't better their behavior and with Santana as their other parent? It was mentally and physically exhausting trying to keep up with the twins. They were mischievous little demons at times when they weren't cuddly and sleeping.

It was another typically long day at work and just as Santana was arriving home, Rachel was getting ready to leave to shoot a few scenes with her co-stars. She embraced her wife lovingly, sharing a brief exchange of words before Rachel left the house. As soon as her little ones heard her coming home through the door, they dropped all their toys and tackled their playful mother. "Mami, mami! I missed you! I hope work didn't suck rotten eggs today!" Naya shouted, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. Her twin, Noelle, hugged Santana from behind and nuzzled her face into her shoulder. "Let's play a game now that you're here! Mama taught us a new game to play and she said - pause – she said you'd play it with us. She says you'll love it too!" Santana laughed and kissed her daughters on the cheeks, playing with their cheesy pig tails as she contemplated the idea.

"Okay, tell me about this game and then we'll play it later. First, you little rascals need to eat lunch, we'll work on your vocabulary and numbers and mommy needs a quick nap. Sound good, babies?" She asked, watching the twins exchange an odd look with one another before they turned to her, agreeing to her requests. That should have clued Santana in on how the night was going to turn out.

During "Nap time", Santana was frustrated as she laid in bed, grading some of her students' homework for Spanish class. For a moment, Mr. Schuster crossed her mind and a small smile graced her lips. That smile quickly turned into a frown when an obnoxious student that reminded her of Noah Puckerman tried to phrase "Excuse me sir, but where is the nearest pay phone?" in Spanish. Instead, it came out as "Where can I find the nearest baby prostitute?" How he managed to mix up the sentences completely was beyond her so she decided to mark it wrong with the cross of a red line from her sharpie, adding, "What is wrong with you?"

In fact, she found herself communicating with the students as if she were the Head Bitch in Charge again.

"Wow, this couldn't have been more wrong but nice try."

"You're copying off your best friend's homework, that much is clear. We need to have a chat."

"You remind me of my wife; she was a know it all too at your age but hey, take it as a compliment. Don't let it go to your head."

"Are you serious? This phrase means you want to bang my wife, not set the fireworks off with a big bang. Only I get to do that, cool your jets bro and study next time!"

Pleased with the comments she left on her students' assignments, she briefly wondered what their reactions would be. They looked up to her, not one of them found the way she taught them was offensive. They tried hard some days then there'd be days where they just didn't care. Most of them were in her Glee club too and she made it a point to inspire and motivate them by being their friend and mentor in the way she knew how to be. She wanted to be better than Schuster in every possible way, and she was going to accomplish that goal.

When the door to her and Rachel's bedroom opened, she looked up to find her twins wearing matching black dresses, white boots and white headbands on. They were silent, staring directly at Santana with straight faces on. It was pretty creepy. Unnerved but unwilling to admit it to her children, Santana swallowed and set down her paperwork. "Hey kiddos, I thought we were going to play a game. You shouldn't be in your dressy clothes when we play, remember?" The twins exchanged that same odd look before they turned their attention back to their mother. "We want to play with you, now." The twins said at the same time, chills running down Santana's back. Okay so Rachel shouldn't watch horror movies with her kids anymore. The Shining has always been one of Santana's least favorites and this moment she was sharing with her kids? Totally unacceptable. Hesitant but not wanting to disappoint her daughters, Santana slowly nodded. "Okay…so um, care to explain how the game works to mommy?"

* * *

"Goddamn it, Rachel!"

Santana cursed her wife as she cautiously rounded a corner in her eerily quiet house, this game that Rachel introduced their babies to easily traumatized Santana. The twins were quick, efficient and sneaky little demons running around the house and hiding, scaring the shit out of their mother when they caught her off guard. The lights in the room she'd be in would be on one second, and then the next they'd shut off, tiny footsteps scurrying in the dark behind her as creepy giggles overwhelmed Santana's heavy breathing. This game was fucked up and she was terrified, okay? As much as she admired their strategic planning when it came to playing these types of games, she was totally not cool with being scared of being in her own home, even if it was temporary.

She found herself ready to bop one of the little ones with a throw pillow she picked up from the couch when suddenly, the lights in the living suddenly went out. Santana's heart raced as she turned around, trying to catch any shadowy movements in the dark but to no avail. She heard footsteps scurrying about behind her and Santana's automatic reaction was to swing away in the dark but she hit nothing. Instead she heard Naya's chuckle coming from the kitchen and Noelle's creepy laughter coming from the office behind her. Oh, Rachel was so going to get it now. This was fucked up, this was totally scary and Santana didn't want to play anymore. The footsteps from both directions were getting closer now and holy shit, Santana lost the ability to see in the darkness. Oh god, oh god. What was going to happen next? The teacher slash choir director began backing away from them, recognizing the layout of her own home but unable to get used to the darkness when she felt somebody's cold presence from behind. "Honey, I'm hoooome." The silky voice whispered, causing Santana to jump up and shriek loudly.

The lights immediately turned back on, the twins pointing and laughing at Santana from the opposite sides of the room as Rachel stood in the doorway, giggling at the sight in front of her. Santana was breathing hard, her left hand held up to her chest as she accusingly pointed a finger at her wife. "Holy cheese and balls, Rachel, I was about to go Lima Heights Adjacent on you! What the fu-freaking heck?" Her twins laughed madly at their mother's reaction before they eventually settled down and ran over to greet their mama. Rachel furrowed her brows in obvious amusement, the smirk never leaving her lips as she spoke. "Oh honey, it was just a game I thought would be fun for them to experiment with. Turns out it was a success. This was for what you did when you and Noah played that stupid prank on me last week. Don't think I left you off the hook for that one!" Rachel said, striding towards her wife with confidence.

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively. "That shit was totally funny. I mean stuff, don't ever say that curse word kids or you'll get in trouble! Anyway, I thought the whole Child Protective Services taking away our kids prank was genius. It was mean as hell but hey, not my fault you agreed to marry me. What you did right now was sketchy, Rach. I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight." Santana whined, allowing the singer slash actress pull her into a hug. Choking back laughter, Rachel slightly pulled away from her wife and pecked Santana's lips once, twice and before they knew it, they were engaged in a passionate battle of teeth, lips and tongue. The twins made disgusted faces at their mothers, "Ew, they're getting mushy. Let's get outta here!"

The twins ran off to their separate bedrooms upstairs, leaving the two women to their own devices downstairs.

Rachel grinned, leaning forward to whisper into Santana's ears. "The only reason you won't be getting much sleep tonight is because you'll be too busy riding my face before I flip you onto your back and fuck you with our vibrating strap-on. To make up for my cruelty tonight, what do you say?" Heat pooled down to Santana's nether region, the dangerous question in her wife's words settling in the form of her crotch pulsing with desire. Blushing, Santana cupped Rachel's chin and pulled her in for another deep kiss.

"Okay baby, you're on. Don't think I won't return the favor in kind though, I'm going to have my way with you and I can guarantee that you won't wake up on time for work."

Rachel took that as a challenge and nodded. "Done deal, let's put the kids to bed first though. I don't want them walking in to my screaming again. Talk about awkward."


	8. I'm Only Getting Started

**I'm Only Getting Started**_(I Won't Blackout)_

**Author's Note: **_Pre-Pezberry, before the relationship, marriage and kids. I'll be going on vacation in the next few days so I may or may not be able to update as much but I'll try! I promise. Otherwise, this story along with others shall be updated once weekly. I hope the 2k word drabble is enough to keep you amazing readers going!_

Rachel was irate. She'd woken up in an excellent mood and had gotten her routine workout done in time before school but now that she was on school property, she felt nothing but absolute dread. Normally, Glee would help her overcome simple obstacles such as bullies and minor altercations with her teachers in her IB classes but today was different. In the required P.E. course she had to take up this semester, they were going to play dodge ball. In a class composed with nearly the entire Glee club(most of them great athletes) and bookworms/songbirds, she knew she was doomed, especially when it concerned her being put up against her personal bully that bordered on being a mean stalker.

Santana Lopez had unfortunately taken a special interest in Rachel in their final year of high school and she had stepped up her game a notch. It was terrifying because she was main focus of Santana and it hurt a lot being the Cheerio's favorite and only victim. She had thought they would have become friends by now but it seems as though her attempts to forge a friendship with Santana had been squandered. Maybe certain people were meant to be together while others were born to be enemies. Regardless of their status, Rachel wasn't about to go down without a fight and today's match wouldn't be any different. The singer was going to take a stand against her stalker -um, bully- and show her who was meant to prevail against the Lima losers who refuse to become better people.

Sue Sylvester had approached the center of the gym, the line clearly divided. The jocks were up against the Gleeks and there would be bloodshed. Rachel had taken her place alongside of Blaine, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina Chang with other scrawny teens from their shared Drama or Art classes while Brittany, Santana, Mike, Quinn Puck and Finn were on the other side. It wasn't going to be pretty. Finn was that ex boyfriend that still pined for her even though he was in a relationship with Quinn Fabray, who still had it out for Rachel for reasons still unbeknownst to her. Finn was going to take it easy on Rachel because he assumed she couldn't handle the necessary roughness of the game though she begged to differ while Quinn would most likely attempt to murder her.

Today was going to be an extremely long day and Rachel would just have to find a way to make it through somehow.

Teams were now lined up against the wall opposite of each other, Coach Sylvester raising the whistle to her lips, Finn mouthing off 'I love you' to Rachel while Santana glared at her from afar. The petite singer gulped but remained optimistic, hoping that they could triumph over the athletes. Little did she know, after Sue blew the whistle, the athletes from across the room stampeded towards the playground balls like enraged bulls while she and one other meek student dared to march over there. Disappointed but unwilling to be distracted by the lack of effort on her teammates' part, Rachel growled victoriously when she managed to snag a ball before Santana Lopez could. Those who held the weapons grinned at their opponents though Santana was the only one who blew _Rachel_ a kiss tauntingly as she backed away from her. Momentarily stunned by the action, Rachel was nearly taken out of the game first when Quinn viciously hurled a ball her way. Instinctively, the diva had ducked out of the way in time and began circling her frightened teammates so she could strategically take out her enemies.

One by one, the Gleeks were being swatted down like flies and Rachel found it increasingly difficult to take cover behind any one of them as they were easy targets. At one point, however, Kurt had gotten lucky at one point and took Quinn down only for him to be taken out by his own stepbrother, Finn. Blaine had managed to take out Karofsky and Puck with Rachel's help but he too met his demise thanks to his own best friend from the other side, Mike. Minutes passed and before she knew it, Rachel Berry was the last one standing on her side while Finn and Santana remained. Unnerved but determined to make the best of her unfortunate situation, Rachel puffed out her chest and dared Finn to make a move and that he did though how he managed to screw up the easy win baffled and insulted the glee diva. He played with the ball in his hands, looked up at Rachel with that cheesy grin of his that he assumed was sexy and lightly threw the ball so his ex-girlfriend could easily catch it and he could be taken out of the game.

Shrugging, Finn winked at Rachel, "No hard feelings, I promise. Let me walk you to class after this. I'll see you." The giant clumsy oaf turned his back on the smaller girl and walked away with his head held up high. The misogynistic boy thought what he did was chivalrous when in fact it was clearly the opposite and that was enough to enrage Rachel to the point she began aiming the playground ball at Finn's head before finally launching the ball at him. Meanwhile Santana stood silently with a ball of her own in hand, observing the hilarious situation before her as the ball whacked Finn's gigantic potato head with a hard thump. Finn fell to his knees crying out loud, students from both teams laughing at the boy who tried to immediately cover up his feminine whine with a few manly grunts. Now it was down to just Santana and Rachel and what surprised the latter was the tender look on Santana's face when she stared her opponent down. The two rivals stared at each other with uncertainty hanging heavily in the air for just a moment before Santana smirked and positioned herself with the ball.

It was strange, the way that Santana had been staring her down. It wasn't the first time she'd seen the other girl look at her that way before when both girls spent most of the year taunting and mocking each other. Something felt off. It wasn't hatred Rachel was seeing in Santana's eyes but something far more gentle, playful maybe. When the ball that grazed her shoulder as it flew past her broke her out of her trance, Rachel shook her head and aimed at Santana…only for the other girl to somersault out of the way of her attack. It was an impressive way to avoid the dodge ball, Rachel had to admit that. The game dragged on for another five minutes, with both girls desperately trying to take the other out and it was unsurprisingly difficult. They were both stubborn and determined, which upped the ante just a bit.

Just then, when Rachel realized that all the playground balls were on Santana's side of the room, Rachel sighed with exasperation but stayed in place, ready to catch any of the balls her opponent would hurl at her. Santana grinned, steadied her aim and threw the ball a little harder than she meant to as she lost balance on her two feet. The petite singer was ready to take Santana out when her ex-boyfriend's voice momentarily distracted the girl. "You can do it, Rach! I believe in you!" She turned her head to the side to give Finn her infamous "What the fuck is wrong with you" look when she remembered a little too late that a ball was coming her way. SMACK! The rubber ball hit the side of Rachel's face so hard, it threw the petite singer off balance and she flew backwards from the full force of the hit. The smaller girl had hit the back of her head pretty hard but before she blacked out, she could have sworn she heard concern in Santana's voice when she called out, "Rachel!"

That's funny. Santana never calls her by her first name. Was this progress?

* * *

When Rachel awoke twenty minutes later(though it felt much longer than that), she found herself laying on the bed in the Nurse's office with Santana and a few of their friends from the Glee club waiting for the younger girl to wake up. Kurt and Blaine rushed over to their fellow diva's side and both sighed with relief. "Oh good, you're still alive. I guess it's true, Blaine, nothing could stop Rachel from singing a solo in the Glee club, not even if Satan nearly killed her." Kurt joked, kissing his friend on the top of her forehead. The diva placed a hand on the side of her face and it stung a little when she touched the skin. "Kurt, Blaine…you're my best friends, right? Tell me, does this look bad? Is it red? Is my nose going to be okay?" Rachel asked worriedly, now forcing herself to sit up and stare at the two uncertain boys standing before her. Kurt and Blaine glanced at one another and shook their heads. "No, you're fine Ms. Diva. You look great, we promise. Now we're going to hurry up and get to class, we're late. We'll see you in Glee, Rach." Blaine said to her in a suspicious way that made her feel that had a lot to worry about as she bruised easily.

Santana scoffed as the boys rushed to leave the nurse's office and she turned to look over Rachel's puffy red face, kneeling down to inspect a little more closely. "That hobbit couldn't tell a decent lie to save his own life. The side of your face looks like a puffy red pimple that's ready to burst. If it's any consolation, I would never lie to you Rach-Berry. Honesty is the best policy when it comes to you, right?" She offered sardonically, chuckling when Rachel hurriedly reached for the mirror in her hand. Santana ignored how silky soft Rachel's hand felt when it momentarily grasped onto her wrist before sliding over to pull the mirror from her hand. Gasping, Rachel was near hysteria when she observed the purple bruising of the area beginning to form. "Santana, they assured me that it wasn't bad! I can't go home looking like this, what would my fathers think!? They are currently unaware of the kind of things I face at school everyday, seeing me like this would drive them up the wall and -" Rachel couldn't stop the word vomit from escaping her lips and all Santana could do was carefully watch those lips move.

When the nurse handed Santana an ice pack, Rachel didn't hear Santana's request for a little privacy. The Cheerio gently placed the ice pack on her former enemy's face and Rachel finally seemed to notice that something was definitely off. It took her a moment to finally realize that Santana Lopez was speaking softly to her, a way she wasn't used to being spoken to by the Cheerio. "You talk too much, Rachel, you know that right? I hope this feels better, it should help lessen the swelling." Santana told her, only to stiffen the moment she felt Rachel's hand clasp shut around hers, to help keep the ice pack in place. "Not that I don't appreciate the kind gesture, Santana, but why are you taking care of me? Just last week you verbally attacked me in the Glee club for hogging the spotlight when I haven't had more than three solos this past semester. What's going on?" Rachel asked, her eyes searching for answers through Santana's facial expressions.

The Cheerio felt her heart begin to race, a slight blush beginning to form throughout her entire body. She couldn't tell Rachel how she felt, she wasn't quite ready to take that step. Denial, denial, denial was the only way. Why did she have to stick around, anyway? Rachel was nosy and she wouldn't let any small, meaningless thing get past her…"What are you talking about, dwarf? Can't a girl take care of a pipsqueak because she thought she killed her in P.E. class without it having to mean anything?" Santana questioned nervously, hoping she came off stoic and expressionless when it was so clear to Rachel how defensive she was becoming. When Rachel felt Santana begin to pull away, the stubborn singer held on tighter and rolled her eyes at Santana's attempts to be mean.

"I never said that it meant anything beyond you trying to take care of me but are you implying you had other intentions in mind when you followed me to the nurse's office? Why are you freaking out anyway, Santana, I was only asking why you're taking care of me. I'm sure you have better things to do." Rachel said, trying to decipher the panicky expression overwhelming Santana's beautiful features. The Cheerio couldn't take it anymore, the longer she waited, the more she would suffer. This was their senior year and she spent it teasing and taunting the girl she cared about more than anything in the world. "I don't think there's anything better than taking care of you, Rachel." Santana admitted quietly, leaning forward to press her lips against Rachel's momentarily.

Stunned, the singer remained motionless as Santana's lips slid over her mouth, a tongue lapping at the seam of her lips begging for entrance. When she opened her mouth involuntarily(_not that it felt good or anything, it totally didn't feel sensual or amazing; totally didn't_), Santana pressed forward and continued kissing the other girl passionately, only to quickly pull away when she felt Rachel respond to her. Santana looked like she was about to cry, tears welling up but unable to spill and the Cheerio stood up, backing away from Rachel as if the diva were some kind of plague. "I'm-I'm…I have to go, I can't do this right now. Feel better, and I'll be seeing you." Santana told the diva, turning away from her and running out of the nurse's office, leaving Rachel to wonder what the hell just happened.

Rachel licked her lips, unable to comprehend Santana's mysterious behavior but one thing was certainly clear; Santana needed somebody and it looked like Rachel was that somebody. It would be very unfair to the Cheerio if the diva left the other girl hanging so with the time that they had left in school together, Rachel would pursue Santana until she got the answers she needed. She was going to help Santana Lopez, no matter what the cost.


	9. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Vampires Will Never Hurt You**

**Rated: M**

**Author's Note**. _A little belated birthday gift to JackyKay. Happy birthday, woman! I hope everyone else enjoys this chapter as much as she does! _

**Author's Note 2:** _This is outside my future Pezberry verse, it's just a two-possibly three shot that takes place in an alternate future where global chaos has erupted after vampires came out of the coffin and made their terrifying presence known. Vampires overrun the world while humans have legal obligation to obey them. If you have the power and wealth, you're allowed to enslave human beings for your personal needs or entertainment. _

**A/2: **_I ought to warn you about minor non-consensual content you may find in this series. Beware of triggers. Angsty. And this mini-series will continue throughout these drabbles if people like it enough. I apologize for the long awaited update, I was on vacation but hopefully I'll update again next week!_

Santana Lopez was a skilled huntress, a damaged young woman who knew how to survive in the world that currently existed. In front of her stood the King of the Undead himself, Lord Sebastian Smythe, casually approaching the young woman with a sense of satisfaction in his smile. She smirked as her master began circling around her with stakes drawn in hand and an electrical leash in her own. He was training his fledgling how to properly capture violent human beings/rogue vampires who openly resisted his Vampire Authority Forces. In fact, ever since vampires have come out of the coffin, an anti-vampire movement had been established and the battle for a dominant race had begun. Though Sebastian's company and his partners created synthetic blood in order for vampires to survive, there had been an uprising of resistance coming from rogue members of their race over how human beings were beneath them and should not be treated as equals as they were only a source of food. Their King assured them that though this was true, humans were also valuable assets in creating artificial blood to ensure their survival. Humans deserved to live as well but under certain restrictions of course.

It was by luck that when vampires had come out of the coffin and took the entire world by storm, Santana's life was spared by Sebastian himself. She was only twenty two at the time she was turned. While she didn't pledge allegiance to the Anti-Vampire movement, she wasn't necessarily supportive of the undead as well. She had not graduated from college; her classmates were disappearing one by one over the war that was brewing between humans and vampires so she decided to take off and head back to Ohio where her home was. Santana had been caught by Sebastian's cronies almost as quickly as she left St. Louis, who were sweeping through the states as they attempted to claim their territories in North America. Her strength, determination and fierce personality amused Sebastian when he personally enslaved her to the point where he eventually grew fond of her and decided to make her his fledgling. Though Santana had fought it for so long, she was bestowed the Dark Gift and became Sebastian's right hand woman, best friend, and a talented huntress. She was destined for greatness as Lord Sebastian's fledgling and she learned to embrace her undead lifestyle.

Training with Sebastian was a no-bullshit process. He was tough on her and she was grateful for that because she wanted to overcome any challenges that would present themselves to her. He was strong, swift, and flexible and she was determined to become stronger. "Santana, you need to understand that although I personally believe in freedom for the human beings, certain restrictions ought to be applied and enforced during this time while we're being openly oppressed." He told her after attempting to stab through her blackened heart with his wooden stakes. Skillfully evading the attack, Santana scoffed and tip toed around Sebastian, trying to distract him as she attempted to leash him with her custom designed electrical leash. Without trying very hard, Sebastian reached for the leash and broke it in half with just a pinch of his fingers. Disappointed with herself, Santana sighed and bowed, reluctantly accepting her defeat but thankfully Sebastian wasn't one to gloat very often.

Chuckling, Sebastian reached out for Santana's hand and pulled her up. He flashed her his infamous smirk, his abnormally thick fangs dominating his handsome features and making him seem far more dangerous than he appeared at the moment. "So what do you propose, Sebastian? It's not like it's completely logical to decimate the humans as not all of them feel the same way the anti-vampire movement does. We've offered them companionship but that's a bridge surprisingly many refuse to cross." Santana replied, brushing off the dust that her suit of black on black body armor and gauntlets. Sebastian had given his strikingly beautiful fledgling a quick once over before responding to her question. "We ought to discuss these professional matters some other time, perhaps. In the meantime, I nearly forgot about a gift I was supposed to present you with. We captured Anti-Vampire Movement rebels and these humans are especially exotic and beautiful in their own right; did I mention their blood is absolutely delicious and irresistible? Come with me, your loneliness only mirrors my own and we need to change things up a bit." Sebastian offered, hooking his arm through Santana's as they walked out of the training/exercise room of his mansion.

Santana laughed, shaking her head as she felt various emotions flow through her thanks to the connection she shared with Sebastian. One minute, he could be stoic and professional and the very next minute he could suddenly be bored and horny. "Damn it Sebastian, you're lucky all this lust flowing through these ice cold veins of mine is distracting me from the one topic you should no longer be avoiding. Ugh, I really hate it when you're horny. I feel it ten times just as much as you do because of our open connection and you know I haven't had a good lay in awhile." Sebastian simply shrugged as they walked through the entire length of their manor before reaching the stairway down into the dungeons. "I understand but that's why I've presented you an array of human beings you're allowed to enslave for sexual or other entertaining purposes. It's my gift to you, you deserve it love The leftovers...well, we'll figure something out with them." As wrong as that could have sounded to anybody else, it empowered Santana as it was just another reminder of her place in this world and how powerful she truly was. If she was allowed to enslave a human being, than by God she was going to do what she pleases with those peasants who are nothing more than just a delicious source of food.

When they reached the basement, more than half of the cells that they had built within Sebastian's palace were empty and it was a silent walk for about five minutes until shouting and protesting could be heard from the other side of the hallway. They reached their destination, the unique scents of each individual's blood blending together and offering both Sebastian and Santana a pleasant taste of what was to come. A shrill voice had broken the vampires out of their temporary trance, her words lacking credibility as she spoke them. "Tell your beloved King that we have nothing to fear for we will die for what we believe in. We will not bow or serve your army of the damned willingly. Your kind came and conquered without question when so many innocent lives were lost only for the mere fact that you creatures were starving. Stick to the synthetic blood or go crawl back to the coffins you should never have come out of." The person to whom the voice belonged to actually surprised Sebastian when he gave the courageous human a brief once-over; she was petite, quite beautiful with her dark curly locks and mean look upon her face but she was not at all intimidating. She was rather cute if Sebastian were to be honest with himself. His valiant knight that escorted this rag tag group of misfits(who were very much unlike the other group he'd imprisoned) scoffed and stepped away from the cell, allowing his King and Santana to step forward.

These anti-vampire movement rebels were…young fresh faced human beings, kids who looked like they belonged in high school or college. An extremely tall, oafish looking young man with uncertainty written in his facial expression clearly told the story of his questionable loyalties; if he could, he'd probably turn his back on his fellow members and run away if it meant survival. A handsome young blond man stood by the petite young woman who had spoken with defiance, a clueless blue eyed blond girl on the other side, clutching onto her outspoken friend which meant that this girl was too dependent on others for her own survival. A Black American woman who remained expressionless, an effeminate young male with a passion for fashion but appeared as though he could really put up a fight, and many others with familiar faces that Santana had seen over the years but there was something about this group that struck an odd nerve within the fledgling vampire. They reminded of her youth, the beauty of being human before she had been bestowed the dark gift. Not only that but these people…they looked so familiar, as if they held an important key to a part of her identity. When she looked over their faces once more, she suddenly locked eyes with the pair belonging to the outspoken young female; bright chocolate brown eyes that burned with a fiery passion for life and suddenly…Santana knew who she was.

"I admire the way you speak so eloquently and bravely might I add for I am the King of whom you speak of. Your words are laced with ignorance as my kind are misunderstood creatures of the night. While I agree that coming out of the coffin presented costly consequences for many, this world was begging for a change. This planet is bloated with seven billion of your kind, a cleansing was absolutely needed." Sebastian stated, now striding alongside of the cell as he silently judged the humans standing on the other side of the cell. His eyes fell upon a pretty face that caused him to stop moving, his tongue peaking out through the seam of his lips as he licked them. He'd found a suitable playmate, lust suddenly coursing itself through Santana's veins again. He'd been staring a dark haired young man with slightly bushy eyebrows and pink lips Sebastian seemed to be focusing on. Never mind the fact the boy was holding hands with the well dressed effeminate male beside him, Sebastian was interested. Santana, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at the petite female glaring at her master as if he were some sort of pariah. She too had plump lips that seemed irresistible, smooth and silky tanned skin she wanted to feel against her, the coconut and vanilla scent of her blood singing to Santana in a way she'd never experienced before. Through the connection she shared with her master, they both felt an emotion overwhelm them as if tidal waves had come crashing against them. It was surreal.

"You see me as a cruel, unkind vampire who conquered the globe with ill intentions and although I may have committed acts I would never have when I too was human, I did so with a purpose that would save this planet. Your people were suffering and so I came and took over swiftly with the assistance of my trusted partners and my company. Yes, I believe in equality for humans but with certain restrictions as you people have a tendency to behave violently when confronted with something strange and foreign. So many of you were sacrificed in order to perfect synthetic blood for the vampires that run this planet and unfortunately there are those who oppose my ideas and those that oppose me are not my friend. We could share this living space, co-exist and build a better future for a dying planet that deserves to live on; there are just some fires that need extinguishing first and I for one will indulge in my sins as I see fit for I am the King of the Damned. Your lives will be spared because I am kind, I believe in your freedom but during these troubling times of war, I will break you and I will show you the right way to life. You are now an experiment and though you may be reluctant at first…you will see things MY way!" Sebastian barked, the young woman who dared to defy him flinching at the tone of his voice.

Sebastian motioned for his loyal knight to come near and pointed at the handsome young man he'd been eye fucking nearly the entire time they'd been down here while Santana's eyes were glued to her own prize. The overseer of the dungeon nodded and pulled out his electrical leash and prodding device that would keep the other humans at bay while he wandered inside the jail cell. Screams echoed in the basement as electricity burned the skin of any unfortunate prisoners that were attempting to protect the young boy Sebastian chose to enslave. "BLAINE! No, you can't have him! Leave him alone! Blaine, Blaine! I LOVE YOU! Take me instead!" The well dressed male would not let go of Blaine's hand and the overseer had swung his prodding device, knocking the other man unconscious and bleeding on the cold stone floor. The defiant woman looked absolutely frightened but her determination to fight would not be deterred. The moment the jailer had leashed Blaine and brought him to his knees in front of Sebastian, she was quick enough to evade the shutting of the cellar door and climbed on top of the King when his back was turned. Sebastian was honestly caught off guard, too busy admiring his prize when the human girl began attacking him. Though her fists pounded against his ice cold back, she was not inflicting any damage and it was cute to think that someone as tiny as her was trying to harm him.

"Rachel, stop! You're going to get killed, please stop! You're vital to the mission!" Blaine cried out, who was now being held against his will by the strong overseer of the dungeon. Although Sebastian was laughing as he tried shaking her off, his fangs were now exposed which meant that he was clearly annoyed and he was ready to kill if the situation called for it. Not wanting to watch her master waste the woman she'd mentally claimed as hers, she hissed at the girl and reached for the tiny body and tossing it against the floor beside her feet. Rachel's back slammed hard against the stony floor and she cried out in pain, only to shriek even louder when Santana wrapped her hand around her neck and picked her up, throwing her up against the iron bars behind her. Sebastian turned to observe his fledgling, his brows raised when he could feel her emotions flowing through him like a waterfall. "LET ME GO! Unhand me now- oh, oh no! It can't be, can it? I know you, I know you! Oh my god, I know you…" Rachel struggled in Santana's grip for a moment, until a few moments later, she had finally stilled as she stared curiously into Santana's vibrant coal black eyes. Santana knew her too. That familiar voice, the way she carried herself, the bangs, the way she dressed and those damned pink lips. She knew exactly who Rachel was too, but it had been quite some time and the Rachel she knew then evolved into something far more desirable. Her blood called out to Santana, the feelings overwhelmed her and it terrified the huntress just a bit. This world was either just too damn small or perhaps this was fate finally colliding with her path…it was scary not knowing which theory Santana was more willing to accept.

Santana growled, fangs extended as she asserted her dominance over the younger girl who once again began to struggle in her grasp. "I know exactly who you are. Rachel Berry, you're Rachel fuckin' Berry from Lima, Ohio. You were that irritating little freshman bitch that revived the Glee club but my friends and I…we shut it down that year after Regionals before I graduated. You wouldn't let me live it down until I finally left for St. Louis while you were fuckin' stuck in a loser town for another few more years and look at you now! Ha ha! Look where you ended up being. God your presence irked the shit outta me back then as it does now; you were conceited as fuck and you walked like you owned the place 'til I knocked you down a few notches. Tell me, how does it feel being where you are now though you pathetic excuse for a human being!" The vampire hissed angrily, unsure of how to handle this awkward situation properly. Conflicted feelings arose within her, feelings that nurtured her sympathy for Rachel as this was a girl that she had grown up with in a small town, had gone to school with and tortured in her senior year of high school. Then there was this dominant part of her that wanted to put the girl in her place again, the monstrous feelings of taking the girl and ravaging every single inch of her body and making her mark. She wanted to mark Rachel as if she were her territory and she had no idea where these feelings were coming from.

The singer's voice trembled as she spoke, tears now free falling as her former enemy from high school bared her true self once more. Santana Lopez had become one of them, she had evolved from a hardworking and mean spirited individual into a feral, heartless creature. "S-Santana…w-what happened to you? You had so much potential in such a small community. Out of everybody w-we knew, I always thought you would overcome the odds and that you would go and make your dreams come true, despite how mean you always were to me. What happened to you?" Rachel asked, her supportive comments coming as a surprise to Santana. Though they were on opposite ends of the social spectrum, Rachel believed in her? The vampire was at a loss for words. She had honestly never expected to run into anyone she knew from back home after she had been turned but here she was, face to face with a young woman she loathed back when she was an immature girl who followed the high school norm in order to be well respected. While she wasn't surprised that someone like Rachel would be apart of the revolution standing up for human rights, she had not thought about the girl in years. Holding the girl in her arms was a completely different story; it was just so unexpected yet something felt right about it.

Santana Lopez didn't know what to do so she allowed instinct to take over though that meant Rachel would once again see the ugly side of her vampirism. Her nostrils flared the moment she leaned in to take in the other girl's scent and by God, she smelled delicious. She wanted her. Santana wanted to taste her, lick her, and fuck her until she blacked out. These animalistic instincts were coming out in full force and at this point, it would be impossible to stop them. Rachel was her playmate and she had earned every right to enslave her, to bend and break her until she learned to become obedient. Santana Lopez was a vampire, she was on top of the food chain as she'd been back in high school and she was going to once again put Rachel Berry in her place. She looked over to her master, Sebastian, who was caressing his pet's face and molesting the other boy struggling for freedom just as much as Rachel was. Blaine whimpered, his eyes begging Santana to release his friend while he fought hard to resist Sebastian's aggressive actions. Without a second thought, through the shared connection with Sebastian, both dominant vampires slid their hands in between their victim's legs, inside their pants(skirt, in Rachel's case) and both roughly squeezed their nether regions possessively.

Rachel and Blaine involuntarily moaned at the action neither of them expected, the full body blush that formed on Rachel's body relentlessly teasing Santana. It was beautiful. Sebastian sighed and met Santana's lust filled gaze - their minds syncing together as both vampires knew what the other was going to do with their brand new pets. This was a gift Santana was going to have to thank Sebastian for later but for now…she was going to own Rachel and play with her in a way the other girl will never forget. "Sebastian, we shall discuss tonight's events privately in the next few days and I promise to repay you for everything you've done. For now, I plan on breaking in my new toy, I hope you'll forgive me for my absence, my lord." Santana whispered, her fangs scraping the edges of Rachel's skin after she licked a tender spot on the other girl's neck. Her master chuckled as he'd done the same exact thing to an unwilling Blaine. "Trust that I will only if you forgive me if you should feel neglected by me these next few days, my prodigy. While I am curious as to how you two know each other, I am blessed to know you are satisfied with your gift. Do what you want with her, there are no limits."

With that said, it was Rachel's turn to whimper as the aroused look in Santana's coal black eyes sent a terrifying chill down her spine. "Oh the fun we shall have, Berry. It'll be just like high school all over again but better…"

_**To be continued…**_


	10. I'm Not the Cheerios in Your Spoon

**I'm Not the Cheerios in Your Spoon**

**A/N: **_Sorry about the hiatus, I no longer have a computer so please bear with me! I try to update using whatever and whenever I can. :)**  
**_

Rachel felt vulnerable. She stared hard at her own reflection as she tried to recognize the person staring back at her. Rachel Berry, the notorious Glee diva of McKinley, was well known for her vocal talent, her infamous storm outs and tantrums as well as her questionable choice in fashion. She honestly preferred her "obnoxious" preppy school girl style over…well, whatever this was. It just didn't look or feel right, which she figured why she wasn't meant to be athletic if this was how ridiculous she was going to look.

"Berry, I swear on everything that is holy if you're not outta that bathroom in less than two minutes, we're 'bout to have some problems, you dig?"

Santana's voice broke Rachel out of her reverie. The singer sighed with annoyance at her girlfriend's inability to maintain a reasonable amount of patience when it came to her trying new things. Rachel was insecure about the way she looked but she kept her head held up high, despite the obstacles she faced on the daily each and every day she went to school. It was sad enough that she along with Kurt had to pack an emergency outfit just in case she was slushied at the one place she was supposed to feel safe. No, that wasn't sad, what made it even more tragic was the fact that her secret girlfriend of four months was her tormentor during the day and her lover at night. It was a bizarre situation that she still wasn't accustomed to and to be honest, it was tiring.

Santana Lopez was Rachel's first and only girl crush, ever since preschool, really. She was the brand new captain of the Cheerios squad, one of the best female singers in Glee club(second to Rachel herself) and she was an unapologetic, brutally honest, confident young woman with a cocky attitude that appealed to Rachel in ways it shouldn't. She was everything Rachel was looking for in a romantic suitor but there were a few downfalls that came with dating the fearful Santana also known as Satan. The biggest one being the fact that the Cheerio tormented and bullied Rachel for years, disguising the feelings she harbored towards the singer through acts of humiliation and cruelty. Although Glee club had slightly changed Santana for the better and helped her realize what she had been doing to the other girl for years was wrong, there was another obstacle Rachel couldn't quite get over yet.

Santana is a closeted lesbian and she happens to be one of the most popular girls in McKinley. She is adamant that she must maintain her reputation as well as her HBIC position in school but she's also just as determined to make their relationship work. Rachel would have no problem choosing her girlfriend over a silly reputation in high school any day as this was just high school, their problems now wouldn't matter tomorrow. Rachel rolls her eyes at the thoughts running through her mind; this was Santana Lopez she was talking about, the girl who wanted to have her cake and eat it too. She remembers their arguments, the ones about Santana stepping up to the plate and coming out, to stop being ashamed of her, and Rachel threatening to end their relationship if she could just choose which was more important to the Cheerio; her reputation or her loving girlfriend?

Each and every time, however, Santana would obviously get offended and push Rachel to the nearest wall and kiss the living daylights out of the petite girl. Their discussions would end in tears, Santana assuring Rachel that she means so much more to her than anything and that she was just waiting for the right time to come out to everyone, she was just scared and needed more time. Rachel believed her, for four months she continues to believe her but this was exhausting. She can't stop the sadness that overwhelms her when her girlfriend/enemy publicly taunts her to keep up appearances, but when they're alone, she swears Santana's the sweetest, most romantic overemotional weenie she knows.

"Santana, it would be in your best interest if you kept quiet for once if you truly believe this whole thing will achieve the desired effect. I highly doubt you'll find role playing adequate as I am personally uncomfortable in this ensemble. Please, remind me of what you see in me again, I look hideous." Rachel replies, unable to keep her emotions in check as she spoke. There she stood, wearing the uniform of those who torment her as though she were mocking the sport considering her status. She felt out of place in a Cheerios outfit. Even in another life she wouldn't quite fit the bill as a cheerleader. She was sure of it.

Suddenly, the door bursts in behind her and a familiar figure makes her way inside the bathroom, the diva barely having time to admonish her lover. Santana approaches Rachel aggressively with that same intense look she always carries in serious situation but then her mask visibly falls within seconds as the taller girl gives Rachel an appropriate once over. The singer blushes and takes a step back only for Santana to take two steps forward. She gulps, unable to move due to unnecessary anxiety and limited space in a small enclosed area. "Babe…you look beautiful like damn, this uniform hugs you in all the right places and shows off your fine ass legs. Why the hell would you think you look hideous? You know I hate it when you talk like that." Santana says delicately, her hand reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. It tickles and Rachel's face grows hotter, pink tinting her cheeks.

"I-I just don't understand this whole Cheerios uniform fetish I suppose. It's not comfortable for me, I'd rather be dressed as myself or as Britney Spears. I apologize for being selfish and ruining your fantasies, it's just not doing anything for me." Rachel's head drops low and instinctively rushes to cover her face with embarrassment but Santana's firm hands reach out to her and puts a stop to it. As Santana wraps an arm around her waist in order to pull her close, Rachel looks up. Soft lips press against hers for a moment and the singer melts in her girlfriend's embrace.

"First of all, Rachel, you make this uniform look good, the other bitches on my squad will never compare. Secondly, you're not ruining anything for me. The fact you're being honest with yourself first and letting me know about it means a lot, especially since you went ahead and tried it on instead of waving off my other suggestions like you usually do. You seriously have no idea what you're doing to me in that uniform, Berry. You're makin' me horny." Santana says with that 'matter of fact' tone in her voice, her sly grin stretching even further which only made Rachel blush even harder. She was temporarily at a loss for words but not for very long.

As Rachel prepared to reply, Santana brought it upon herself to wedge her knee between Rachel's legs and pressed against her tightly, causing the diva to gasp and shyly look away from her wasn't having any of that. She brings up her free hand to forcibly turn Rachel's head so she was facing her and leans forward to press another heart stopping kiss against her girlfriend's lips. "S-Santana, I think we should stop. I can hear your mom's car approaching the driveway. I should go, I knew we wouldn't have time for this." Rachel says, struggling to break free of Santana's grasp but the other girl wasn't letting up easily. Instead, Santana smiles and backs away from her, only to grab hold of of Rachel's hands so the other girl wouldn't escape.

"Rachel, I just want you to know that even though you took up most of our time to get our mack on in this bathroom, I'm ready. I'm ready to tell my family about us. I have nothing to be afraid of anymore, not when I have you to call mine. My family already adores you, what happens now will only make us stronger, no matter the outcome. I-I just need you to be here with me when I tell them. Could you please do that for me, babe?"

The vulnerability in Santana's words struck a chord in Rachel's heart, it was as if the world outside of them no longer mattered anymore. It sounded almost too good to be true, as if Rachel were dreaming but this was real and it was actually happening. Santana was finally stepping up and making Rachel's dream come true.

The singer looked up at her girlfriend with wide open eyes, both girls sharing the same small smile that assured them both that everything would be okay as long as they were in this together. In that moment, nothing could tear them apart and if they were to do this, then they would be free of anything holding them back from happiness.

"Santana, I'm so proud of you. You know that I'm in this with you and I'll be more than happy to stand by your side and stand up for you by any means necessary. I-I love you."

That was the first time Santana had ever heard 'I love you' coming from Rachel and she certainly hoped it wouldn't be the last. It was overwhelming, but for now, Santana had to keep her cool if she was about to have a major discussion with her family, Rachel in tow.

"Ditto, babe."


End file.
